


Dawn

by TheGoliathBeetle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Relationship breakdown, Sad, short fic, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/pseuds/TheGoliathBeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dawn finds them at the table, staring at anything but each other, holding their bottom lips firm because the one who cries first loses." Spamano one-shot. Relationship breakdown fic. Really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought a day would come where I'd write a Spamano relationship breakdown fic. But I was so inspired by this fanart (aphtrnc.tumblr.com/post/136354375663/aphlog-by-ねむる-permission-granted-to-upload-by) that I saw on tumblr and although it actually seems hella cute and calm and happy I just got sad feels from it because I am a mess okay xD
> 
> Anyway. It's short. So it won't hurt you so much, hopefully.
> 
> Music to listen to while reading: Take Me Somewhere Nice by Mogwai.

Dawn finds them at the table, silent and exhausted, a newspaper, two cups of coffee and a chasm between them. Lovino is in yesterday's crumpled shirt, his eyes red and his mood black and his hair a mess of sweat and sleeplessness. He pretends to read about the worsening economy and Antonio curls into his jacket and dips into his pockets and lights a cigarette, (Lovino hates cigarettes but what does it matter anymore.)

Dawn finds them at the table, staring at anything but each other, holding their bottom lips firm because the one who cries first loses. Antonio's eyes are dry because the tears never came. He just smokes the pain out of him, lets the nicotine hit his lungs and his mind. The high isn't quite like the high of being in love but it sure is better than the crash. The wallpaper is peeling. That's what Antonio can't stop looking at. The mould and the cracks and the way once upon a time, Lovino would have cared because he was always the more house-proud of the two.

Dawn finds them here, at the end of a night of screaming and sobbing and "I'm leaving" and "we can talk about it"s. There are clothes all over the bedroom floor and duffel bags half full with shirts and socks and knick-knacks more important than their relationship.

What happened?

Nobody cheated. Nobody lied. How did it come to this?

Antonio looks at Lovino, opening his mouth, closing it. The silence is killing him faster than that cigarette is, but what should he say? What could he say to take it all back? That could fix everything? Lovino glances up too, eyes meet and there's nothing there, nothing Antonio can build up on.

Just the question.

_What do we do now?_

"I want a divorce." The words leave Antonio's mouth one by one, syllables crashing against each other, stretching themselves in the open dining room, dripping onto the table like rain.

Lovino's expression doesn't change at all. It's only quiet for a moment, for a single painful moment, and then he folds the newspaper, pushes the chair back and stands. "Yeah." He pours his untouched coffee cup into the sink, his shoulders shaking as he leans his frame on the counter.

The cigarette falls from Antonio's mouth and onto the marble floor, and the tears finally come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, haha. Please comment. And I would be honoured if you followed me on tumblr (thegoliathbeetle).
> 
> Love,
> 
> GB.


End file.
